Secretos del Corazón
by AndromedaPOTTER
Summary: Al morir Hermione granger, le hereda a su nieta Alice  hija de Scorpius Malfoy &  Rose Weasley un pequeño cofre, repleto de cartas dirijidas a ella, donde le relatara su vida y revelara sus más profundos secretos. ¿Que secretos escondera Hermione?


¡Ho0la!, esta es mi primera historia, asi que no sean tan malitos y por favor déjenme un review… plis (por cierto esta historia ya la publique antes en otro sitio, asi que no es plagio, jeje porque soy yo…xD)

Harry Potter no es de mi propiedad, es de .

**°o0o°o0o°o**_AP_**o°o0o°o0o°**

Hermione y yo estábamos en una tarde de "chicas" como solíamos llamarlo, en el pequeño jardín a las afueras de su casa, era nuestro lugar favorito, aunque pequeño contenía unos hermosos rosales y árboles frutales que daban sombra y le brindaban un olor exquisito. Justo en medio había un roble, y de una de las gruesas ramas colgaba un columpio, de pequeña siempre que tenía problemas o me sentía sola, visitaba la casa de mis abuelos Hermione y Ronald Weasley, y me columpiaba en el hasta el cansancio. En esta ocasión solo venia de visita, necesitaba estar con ella este día, porque es el aniversario de… bueno, de algo que duele y me pesa decirlo: el primer aniversario de la muerte de mi abuelo Ron.

- Justo aquí fue donde me caí y el abuelo me recogió en brazos llevándome contigo te acuerdas, fue un verano cuando regresaba de Hogwarts- le cuento señalando el columpio.

- Claro que lo recuerdo Alice -

Hermione sabe escuchar, lo mira a uno a los ojos de un modo tan maravilloso con esos ojos color miel tan parecidos a los míos y casi siempre demuestra interés en lo que uno tiene que decir, incluso cuando soy un fastidio. Nuestra amistad nació desde que tenía dos años, tal vez incluso antes de eso. Todo el mundo dice que somos tan parecidas, que hacemos una linda pareja de "abuela- nieta", un comentario un tanto meloso para nuestro agrado, aunque eso no quita que no sea cierto.

-Abuela-

- sí, Alice-

- lo extrañas, cierto- Guarde silencio y Hermione me abrazo- Claro que lo extraño, pero llego su momento como a todos, pequeña-

Por eso la admiraba por su temple, su valentía y sobre todo el amor que emanaba. La observe por un momento su cabellera castaña ya teñida de blanco, danzaba a la vez que las hojas de las copas de los arboles producto del viento. Sus ojos color miel no hacían más que demostrar la madures y sabiduría que había adquirido con el paso de los años. Tenerla así a mi lado, era lo que más apreciaba; verla tan tranquila, tan serena ante la situación y anta la vida. No pude evitar que un miedo me asaltara ¿y si la perdía? ¿Qué haría yo sin ella? Ella era lo único que me quedaba después de mi Tío Hugo, había perdido a mis padres cuando tenía 16 y fue ella justamente quien me ayudo a salir poco a poco de la tristeza en la que me encontraba. De eso ya habían pasado 5 años. Las lágrimas comenzaron a rodar por mis mejillas al pensar lo que ella significaba en mi vida y lo que sería para mí llegar a perderla.

-Soy una niña grande- musité, alejándome un poco de ella. No me gusta que me vean llorar-. Me siento patética, tan débil.

-No, eres una de las personas más valiosas que tengo en la vida y una de las mujeres más fuertes que conozco. Has perdido tanto… y aún sigues en la pelea.

-Sí pero no quiero perderte a ti, no sé lo que haría sin ti Hermione, en verdad.

Entonces Hermione tiró de mí y me abrazo con más fuerza, mientras acariciaba mi cabellara pelirroja.

-No me perderás pequeña-

Y al momento me sentí mejor, estábamos juntas… como siempre.

** °0o0°0o0°_0**AP**0_°0o0°0o0°**

Vivía en un pequeño departamento, en el centro de Londres. Tengo 21 años, trabajo como columnista en el profeta. Mis padres Rose y Scorpius Malfoy, murieron cuando yo tenía 16 en una misión de aurores. Por un tiempo viví con mis abuelos mientras salía de Hogwarts. Trataba de no pensar mucho en lo ocurrido, pero me era muy difícil. Durante varios meses, después de que murieran mis padres, tuve en la cabeza la misma idea terrible y obsesiva: "La vida ya no tenía sentido para mí, para que vivo", deje de ver a mis amigos, no desayunaba ni quería comer, mis calificaciones bajaron considerablemente y no podía evitar llorar la mayoría del tiempo. Pero gracias a mi abuela pude ir superando poco a poco, mi sufrimiento y volví a sonreír; volví a vivir. Por fin después de mucho tiempo volví a interesarme en el estudio y en otras cosas, para ese entonces ya había cumplido 17 y de regalo mi abuela me dio un hermoso cuadernillo de pasta dorada con pequeñas flores plateadas que formaban un marco hermoso y en medio había una fotografía de mis padres sonriendo cargándome cuando era un bebe y saludando hacia la cámara. Fue el mejor regalo que pude haber recibido y lo a atesoraba mucho. Gracias a ese cuadernillo descubrí mi gusto por la escritura y la facilidad con la cual plasmaba mis emociones e ideas.

La cosa era que aquel día faltaban tan solo tres horas para que tuviera que entregar mi increíble y fantástica columna que publicaba en el profeta y me sentía bloqueada. Ya había descartado dos ideas y nuevamente tenia frente a mí el pergamino en blanco. De modo que me levante de mi escritorio, puse un poco de música instrumental con el movimiento de mi varita y me serví una tasa humeante de chocolate caliente, volví a sentarme mientras me recostaba un poco en el respaldo de la silla, tome un pequeño sorbo de mi la tasa y deje que la música inundara mis sentidos. Me pareció sencillamente fan-tas-ti-co. Son siempre las pequeñas cosas las que nos hacen conservar la esperanza.

El hecho es que sé que en realidad me preocupo mucho por mi columna. Hago siempre un esfuerzo por ser original, por hacer que las palabras suenen bien y por tener listo mi trabajo a tiempo.

Por ello no había respondido al teléfono en las últimas horas. Lo que si hice fue maldecirlo un par de veces, cuan molestos podían llegar a ser los aparatos muggles a veces. Es difícil escribir una columna original si tienes que escribir tres por semana, y en mi caso el trabajo es prácticamente mi vida o como suelen decir mis amigos me había convertido en una "maniática del trabajo". Necesitaba vacaciones, y sabía muy bien que pronto las tendría a lado de Hermione como todos los veranos, aunque la había visto el verano anterior no podía negar que la extrañaba mucho y esperaba con ansias volver a verla, si se habían comunicado por vía lechuza y por el teléfono pero no era lo mismo que tenerla presente. Estaba tan sumida en mis pensamientos que no vi llegar el patronus con forma de ciervo y me asuste un poco pero puse mucha atención a lo que me dijo.

-Contesta el teléfono, soy Harry ¡Urgente! - pronuncio para después desaparecer, me quede un poco confundida ¿Qué podía ser tan urgente?

Cuando el teléfono volvió a sonar, lo conteste.

En cuanto me di cuenta de quien llamaba, la sorpresa me sobrecogió. Recordé que de pequeña iba a visitar a mis tíos abuelos Ginny y Harry Potter, lo último que supo era que Harry se había quedado viudo un año antes de la muerte de mis padres pero de eso ya había pasado mucho tiempo y volver escuchar la voz de Harry me alegro. Su voz se quebró al saludarme y tuve la extraña sensación de que estaba llorando.

-Se trata de Hermione- comenzó

-¿Qué paso?- dije aferrando el auricular con ambas manos.

Lo oí aspirar profundamente antes de continuar.

-¡Ay! Alice, no encuentro una manera sencilla para decirte esto… tu abuela…

-¿Qué tiene? Harry dilo ya- lo apure con voz desesperada

-Hermione falleció anoche, Alice- explicó- Tienes que venir-.

-¡NO!- exclame con voz horrorizada- Eso no es cierto, Harry dime que es mentira ¡por favor!-

-Alice es lo que yo quisiera también, pero ella… -

-¡No!- volví a exclamar, para este punto lágrimas salían sin control de mis ojos y mis pensamientos volaron alrededor de ella, ella sonriéndome, ella abrazándome, ella cantándome, comiendo juntas ¡No podía estar muerta! No ella, lo último que recuerdo es que el teléfono resbalo de mis manos, mientras la música se escuchaba cada vez más lejos y la voz de Harry también (¿Alice estas? ¡Contesta Alice! ¿Alice estas bien?¡Alice!)Y todo a mí alrededor se convirtió en obscuridad total mientras caía al suelo. ¡ELLA NO PODIA ESTAR MUERTA!

**°o0o°o0o°o**_AP_**o°o0o°o0o°**

Bueno espero que haya sido de su agrado y si no pues también jejeje… xD, les agradecería mucho un review (todos los criterios cuentan), adiosito

besos

AndromedaPOTTER…xD!


End file.
